


Kiss Me

by flickawhip



Series: TNA - Dixie Carter Imagines [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: After AJ, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie needs a new romance, OFC steps in.





	Kiss Me

\- You watched the AJ Styles ‘romance’ fall apart  
\- You hated the storyline  
\- You hated that you knew Dixie would be hurt  
\- Auditions came up for a wrestler to work as Dixie’s bodyguard  
\- You tried your luck  
\- You get the job  
\- She’s warm enough when you meet her  
\- Soft-spoken  
\- A little withdrawn  
\- Almost nervous   
\- You can’t help but smile  
\- She’s very sweet  
\- Shy, but sweet  
\- AJ bugs her   
\- You get in his way  
\- You move between them a lot  
\- She tends to hide behind you  
\- The Knockouts find it hilarious  
\- You don’t care  
\- She prefers you to stay with her  
\- You barely wrestle until AJ is gone  
\- The girls learn to respect you  
\- Creative let her rest a while  
\- You are glad  
\- You use the time to get in ring  
\- Then she calls you one night  
\- She’s crying  
\- You can hear it in her voice  
\- “Dix, what’s wrong?”  
\- “They wanna have another angle with me...”  
\- “What is it?”  
\- She’s silent  
\- “Dix?”  
\- Still she won’t speak  
\- “C’mon DixieChick, Friends for life remember?”  
\- “Ya know I left... him...”  
\- She hates using names  
\- You know she means her husband  
\- “Yeah?”  
\- “He wants to... use dirt on me... they wanna cut it off...”  
\- “Honey...”  
\- “They wanna use a Knockout this time... for the...”  
\- “They wanna get you on camera with a girl?”  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- “An’ you’re scared...”  
\- “No... I mean... yes... but I...”  
\- She’s quiet then, almost whispers  
\- “Who’d want to do it?”  
\- “Hey, you’re gorgeous...”  
\- A pause  
\- You smirk  
\- You know exactly who’ll do it  
\- “What if I did?”  
\- “What?”  
\- “What if I did the angle? Huh? You know me already...”  
\- “You...”  
\- She’s quiet  
\- Very quiet  
\- When she speaks her voice shakes  
\- “You’d really do that?”  
\- “In a heartbeat.”  
\- “Call creative... I’ll tell them I want you.”  
\- You smirk  
\- “It’ll be okay Dix, I gotcha...”  
\- You ring creative  
\- They seem surprised  
\- “You already had me shadow her.... everywhere...”  
\- They agree  
\- It’s booked  
\- She’s blushing the next time you meet  
\- “Hey DixieChick...”  
\- You can’t help smiling as she blushes  
\- “You sure you want to...”  
\- “Dix... I said yes.”  
\- She looks tearful and you snort softly  
\- You pull her close, stroking her hair and back gently  
\- “It’ll be okay Dix, trust me...”  
\- You already gave them a ton of b-roll footage of the two of you  
\- Walking  
\- Eating dinner together  
\- You at her house late  
\- Date nights  
\- You’ve not kissed her yet  
\- That’s to come later  
\- Creative had a team ready  
\- She’s shivering as you walk  
\- You automatically pull her closer  
\- Your hand rests on her hip gently  
\- She smiles at you  
\- You can’t help but smile back  
\- She’s gorgeous when she smiles  
\- The cut to you backstage is quick  
\- You watch her for a minute  
\- She paces  
\- Uses the script  
\- “He used me...”  
\- That’s the cue  
\- “He’s an idiot...”  
\- Your reply is throaty  
\- Honest  
\- You move to stroke her cheek softly  
\- She shivers even as you move closer  
\- The kiss is soft  
\- Light  
\- She lets out a soft breath against your lips  
\- It doesn’t take long for you to seize the chance  
\- The kiss deepens  
\- She fists her hands into your shirt  
\- Pulls you closer  
\- You move to grip her tiny waist  
\- Pull her into you a little more  
\- Pick her up so you don’t have to bend so low  
\- Your arms lock around her waist  
\- She giggles into the kiss  
\- You smirk  
\- The cameras leave eventually  
\- It takes you both a little while to break apart  
\- She is emotional  
\- Eyes shining  
\- She licks her lower lip  
\- Bites it  
\- You groan without thinking  
\- “Jesus Dix, what are you doing to me?”  
\- She looks surprised  
\- You laugh slightly  
\- Suddenly shy  
\- “What?”  
\- “Do you... actually care?”  
\- “ ‘Course I do...”  
\- “As a....”  
\- “Employee, friend....”  
\- You pause  
\- You know you’re shaking  
\- This is harder than you expected  
\- Finally you blurt it out  
\- “Dammit Dixie, I love you...”  
\- You half-turn away  
\- You expect her to laugh  
\- Turn you away  
\- Instead you hear soft, choked sobs  
\- You can’t ignore them  
\- “Dix?”  
\- You turn to face her  
\- Her eyes are sparkling  
\- Cheeks already soaked with tears  
\- She’s beautiful  
\- Even like this  
\- So beautiful  
\- “Dix.... I....”  
\- “No...”  
\- She silences you  
\- You wait  
\- “No... It’s not...”  
\- She takes a minute  
\- “Why the hell would you want a...”  
\- “Beautiful, kind, stubborn pain-in-my-ass?”  
\- She stares at you  
\- You smile  
\- “You drive me freakin’ insane....”  
\- A pause  
\- “But I love you...”  
\- Another pause  
\- “I always did....”  
\- She’s still speechless and you sigh  
\- The next words hurt to say  
\- “I hated them... AJ and... him... for what they did to you...”  
\- She’s close to tears again  
\- “You are.... so beautiful....”  
\- You find yourself choking up even as you push the words out.   
\- “I love you, Dixie Carter...”  
\- She’s crying again  
\- Harder this time  
\- Her voice shakes enough it’s hard to hear her words  
\- “I love you too...”  
\- You can’t help smiling then  
\- You kiss her again  
\- You don’t care that this isn’t on camera  
\- That they would have wanted it on camera  
\- She’s yours  
\- You’ve always been hers  
\- Always  
\- You stroke the tears from her eyes   
\- Kissing her one last time  
\- “Creative won’t know what hit ‘em...”


End file.
